Murder (series)
The ''Murder ''series is an ongoing series of horror-style roleplays between MelanieDiPrima Putzo & Annie Juran within the computer game Second Life. The main plot involves a mysterious murderer attempting to kill Braedon Harris (Abraelon), Melanie Hart (MelanieDiPrima Putzo), Cindy Hamilton (Annie Juran), and various other characters. On a personal note, it revived a love for the RP genre in one of the creators (Melanie). Synopsis/Plot A series of murders dubbed 'The Buzzing Killings' & later 'The Buzzing Massacre' begin to happen, in which a mysterious killer leaves a strange buzzing signal as a voice mail & once the victim has recieved and listened to the message, he strikes & murders them. During the first roleplay Audrey Harper (Lulu Malik) recieves the message, causing most of the victims to hear it in the process. While each of them is killed off, little to nothing is revealed about who or why this monster is killing them other than he wants to, until Cindy Hamilton (Annie Juran) almost single handedly takes down the killer herself. Then three years later at Columtreal University, the Killer makes his return & murders Cindy. The two remaining survivors, Braedon Harris (Abraelon) and Melanie Hart (MelanieDiPrima Putzo) begin to think The Buzzing Massacre is happening again, but this time at their college. As more students are killed, Melanie makes a discovery that another set of killings happened before, 5 years ago & the remaining surviors fight to survive until only Braedon and Roslyn (Casey Tuqiri) are the only ones left. Before Roslyn can be killed, Braedon knocks the killer out & the pair are shipped off to the hospital to be treated as the Killer is taken away in an armored truck. Chronological Death Order #Greg Hudson - Stabbed in the chest, then in the back of the head before it was severed from his body. #Ravélei Halla-Clyde - Thrown off of a balcony. #Kalina Burley - Strangled with a lamp power cord. #Isabel Harris - Stabbed through the back with a pair of large scissors & then ripped open by them. #Zach McKay - Stabbed through the eye with a pencil. #Audrey Harper - Tortured by her abdomen being sliced open & having various items such as salt, bleach, laundry detergent, & battery acid poured into the wound, melting her insides. Face then smashed in with pane of a hammer. #The Cop - Called to the house to investigate & ripped apart by the killer's hook. #Toby Deveaux - Pulled through a window by a hook on a wire, then promptly gutted & torn apart. #Annie Ross - Stabbed through the stomach with a pitch fork, then thrown above into a higher window. #Elle Parkes - Killed in the bathroom, possibly stabbed to death. (Off Screen) #Cindy Hamilton - Head bashed in on camera. #Aisha Black - Stabbed through neck & into her head by a hook. #Sean Marx - Decapitated. #Tia Stilley - Eyes gouged out, stabbed in the gut, & then stabbed in the top of the head. #Violet Stevenson - Thrown through a window before having head smashed in & electrocuted by a TV. #Taxi Driver - Impaled thru eye during car crash. #Cadence Freeman - Stabbed in the gut from behind twice & throat slit. #Hunter Williams - Head bashed with wrench, face smashed into car engine. #Melanie Hart (Alternate Ending 1) - Previously stabbed in the gut, later bled out. (Off Screen) Roleplays Murder: Part 1 (July 2012) Murder: Part 2 (Fall 2012) Murder 3: The Beginning (February 2013)